The Will to Live
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Bella Swan is alone and dying. No one, but her parents, think of her as important. Until a new family arrives in town. They will turn her world upside down, only making it better and giving her the will to live.
1. Hope

**I had originally promised myself that i wasn't going to write any new stories until i finished most or all of the ones that were in progress. But, it's 7:30 here in Ohio, I can't sleep but I'm not awake enough to put enough thought into my other stories thus this was created.**

**The first chapter is short but chapters will get longer over time. For my old readers, stay tuned for One In A Million, Reincarnated, and Unintended updates today. Those are my goals! Definitely a One In a Million and Unintended update though! **

**Now read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Hope**

Life was complicated especially if your name was Bella Swan.

For nearly four years now, I have lived with leukemia and at each doctors appointment, I am told the same thing.

One month left.

Yet, I kept proving the doctors wrong time and time again. The disease that I have is so progressed that I should have begun to lose my hair and begin to bruise easily. Hell, I should even be on bed rest.

Everything that I've been going through since I was fourteen seems to only make my life more complicated than it already is. I'm a senior in high school. I should be focused on prom and graduation or where I want to go to college.

I can't.

For my father, I have to focus on living another day. My father is the chief of police and besides his friends down in La Push, he doesn't have family. He and my flighty mother divorced when I was young and right now, my mother is more focused on her new husband than her dying daughter.

Of course, it doesn't really bother me.

Renee has always loved me, I know that, but I have always been more of the adult than she was. She called from time to time, to see how I was doing and to make sure that Charlie was taking care of me.

But today was a different day when I walked in from school.

Charlie was home and he had company. It was Renee.

They both appeared nervous, more nervous that they usually looked or sounded. I hung up my coat and cast a sideways glance at them. They both were exchanging looks.

"Shouldn't you be in Florida with Phil?" I asked my mom casually.

she shrugged and stood to hug me. neither of my parents hugged me much anymore. Charlie was never that good with showing his feelings but now it was more because they were afraid I'd break.

"I have great news, Bella!" Renee exclaimed, taking her place back by Charlie. I looked at her in confusion with a raised eyebrow. Chances are she was pregnant… but couldn't she have just told me that on the phone? I sighed, not bothering to sit down. "Phil was doing some surfing on the net and he came across this article." Renee reached into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to me. I unfolded it and looked at it.

_**YOUNG DOCTOR IS ONE OF THE BEST**_

**JUNO, ALASKA – While most patients tend to go to older and more experienced doctors, many have turned to Doctor Carlisle Cullen, a twenty-three year old doctor who has more experience and knowledge than a doctor in his sixties.**

**Doctor Cullen is known for having many unique methods in many different areas. His most recent is cancer. According to our sources, Doctor Cullen has been staying up day and night in hopes of finding a cure. How is his family taking it? Wife, Esme, and their five adopted children are offering their support while preparing for their move to Forks, Washington.**

My eyes widened as I read the article. Forks. I lived in Forks. Perhaps, if Doctor Cullen really was the saint and miracle worker like this article claimed, he could help me.

I could live a long life and have a family.

"So this is why you traveled all this way?" I asked my mother. "To show me this article?"

"I figured it'd be better for you to see it in person. Your father and I have already talked it over, Bella."

"I've already called the hospital," Charlie said. "Doctor Cullen arrives in two days. If you can hold on that long, as soon as I can get a hold of him, we'll start your treatment immediately."

I groaned and handed the article back to Renee. Why didn't Charlie and Renee understand? Four whole years of treatment and still nothing. Sure I had gone into remission but that only lasted a year. "Ch—" I sighed. "Dad, you know as well as I do that this might not work. We've gone to Seattle, Olympia, Little Rock. Even the University of Texas hasn't been able to help."

"Bella, you can't lose hope. You're young and you will fight this."

I let out a frustrated groan before stomping off up the stairs in the direction of my room. A part of me did have hope that I'd live but there was the other half – a bigger half – that believed I wouldn't live to see nineteen.

Walking into my room, I closed the door behind me and slid down it, burying my head in my knees that I had pulled up to my chest.

If only Doctor Cullen would arrive sooner…


	2. Cullens

_Keep in mind while reading this chapter that I am not a doctor and have no knowledge of anything medical related in this chapter. I simply did research on leukemia._

_Thanks for reviewing:_

**_AnimeAngel41, Kisserine, Hinamori Sohma18, virgo101, Khlarka2, 1TwilightFan, -Maximum-Twilight-Ride-, obsessedwithjamespotter, this-is-such-a-drag, VampireGirl15, Jellybean the Cow, lenny85, babyboo40794, she is brighter, Queen of True Love, Auralia Mortimer, soccerchick8, edwardbellaforever, twilightobsessed23, Erica -Practicemakesperfect, joebro-obsessed89, twilightgurl22, twilight obsessed and barbiedoll123._**

_I definitely wasn't expecting 24 reviews for first chapter! Keep it up! Don't disappoint me!_

_Now read, enjoy and REVIEW! _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Cullens**

The two days passed slowly for me.

Chemotherapy seemed to be rather difficult for me to manage. I was always nauseas and exhausted. The day the Cullens arrived I had been out of school. Yet it didn't stop my friend, Angela Weber, from calling me and filling me in.

"What's with you today?" I asked Angela when she stopped to breathe. "You're _never_ this talkative and you _never_ gossip."

"I can't help it, Bella!" Angela shrieked. "The Cullens are absolutely gorgeous! There are five children, you know. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are in their first year of college from what I've heard. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. Something about being the niece and nephew of Doctor Cullen's wife. Then there's Edward and Alice, they're in our grade. Edward seems to keep to himself but Alice is just so full of energy."

"You said they were gorgeous. If the older three don't go to our school, then how do you know?"

"They came to pick up Alice and Edward this afternoon."

"Oh. I see."

"So," Angela said. "Doctor Cullen is the one you've been waiting for?"

I sighed. Even over the telephone Angela had no problem telling me what I was thinking. "We hope so," I replied. "My mom flew all the way here from Jacksonville just to show me the newspaper article."

"If you have faith, then I do too," Angela commented.

"Ha. Thanks, Ange," I replied. "I need to get off here. Charlie will be home soon."

"To the doctor with you?"

I laughed. I had to be honest. I sounded weak and pathetic but that's what chemo was doing to me. "Yeah. We're meeting with Doctor Cullen tonight."

"Good luck. He's probably cute like the rest of 'em."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Ange." I didn't wait for her to reply as I hung up the phone.

The house hadn't been cleaned in a few days I realized as I slowly slipped on my tennis shoes. Normally I would've taken care of it but with being so tired it was impossible and Charlie was too busy with taking care of me.

"Hey, kiddo!" Charlie called out as he entered the house. I watched him hang up his gun belt before turning to me. "Ready to go?"

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The sooner we get this over the better," Charlie answered. I stood, stumbling a bit due to my chronic clumsiness and made my way past Charlie out the front door.

* * *

The walls were stark white and patients waiting to be seen scattered the too-small room. Charlie placed his hand on the small of my back, motioning for me to keep walking. My erratic heart beat began to calm once we had approached the nurse at the nearby nurses station. Her skin was incredibly pale; almost as pale as mine, and she was chewing a wad of gum like there was no tomorrow. "Yes?" she asked in a nasally voice, not even bothering to look up.

"We're here to see Doctor Carlisle Cullen," my father told her. "He's expecting a patient named Isabella Swan."

The nurse dug through a bunch of manila folders before pulling out one that was as thick as a five subject notebook. "Isabella M. Swan, age eighteen?"

"Yes. That's her."

She stood from her position and walked out from behind the large desk. Her green eyes darted in our direction. "This way please." The nurse began walking down a narrow hall and we followed.

It didn't seem like it would ever end until we stopped in front of a door with the name Doctor Carlisle Cullen, M.D. in black lettering. The nurse raised her hand to knock and a beautiful voice replied with a 'come in'. The nurse opened the door and there, behind a large oak desk, was a beautiful blonde haired, extremely pale doctor with topaz eyes. But he wasn't the only one present. Five others were either sitting in chairs or leaning up against the wall. "Doctor Cullen," the nurse began, her eyes resting on the bronze haired boy leaning up against the wall. "This is Isabella Swan. Your five o'clock."

"Thank you, Nadine," Doctor Cullen replied, waiting for the nurse to leave. However, Nadine didn't move from her spot. Her eyes continued to travel over the boy. Finally, having enough, Doctor Cullen cleared his throat causing Nadine to jump at least five feet in the air, before blushing and taking her leave. Doctor Cullen finally stood and shook my father's hand then mine. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. You must be Isabella?" His gaze landed on me.

"I prefer Bella and this is my father, Charlie," I answered, nervously. I was completely intimidated by all the beautiful creatures in the office room. Angela wasn't lying when she said the Cullens were beautiful and by the looks of it, the five teenagers had to be Doctor Cullen's family, adopted or not. I look around the room. The two females, a small black-haired one and a more-beautiful-than-a-supermodel blonde, sat in the two chairs in front of Doctor Cullen's desk. The bronze haired boy that Nadine was undressing with her eyes was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. Another with curly brown hair who looked to old to be a freshman in college was leaning up against the ceiling high bookcase. Then there was the last one, another blond, no doubt one of the twins, who was perched on the corner of the doctor's desk.

"These are my children," Doctor Cullen said. "Rosalie and Alice." He gestured to the two females. "Edward is up against the wall." I glanced at Edward and he nodded, wearing a tight grimace on his face. "This here is Jasper." I nodded to Jasper and he nodded back, his nostrils flaring. "And the one over by the bookcase is –"

"Emmett," the burly one piped up. "I'm Emmett."

I smiled as Emmett took my hand in his and shook it. "Nice to meet you," I responded back. "Bella." Emmett grinned and went back to leaning up against the bookcase when Rosalie glared at him.

Alice jumped up and met my gaze. She couldn't even be five foot. "I'm Alice," she greeted. "And you smell so good." I raised an eyebrow, earning a stunning laugh from the pixie. "Is that… French vanilla you're wearing?" I nodded. "Oh, Bella. We're going to be such great friends." I laughed and watched as Alice glanced back at Doctor Cullen. "We'll head on home now. Esme will surely be worrying." Doctor Cullen nodded and waved goodbye as one-by-one each Cullen left the office.

"They seem nice," Charlie commented as we took the seats that Rosalie and Alice had once been occupying.

"Rosalie, Jasper and Edward don't talk much," Doctor Cullen said. "We don't really know why but we have Emmett and Alice to make up for it. They seem to have taken a liking to you, Bella."

I blushed causing Charlie to laugh. "Doctor Cull –"

"Carlisle," he interrupted. "By the time you go into remission, we'll be very good friends." I nodded, still blushing. "Let's get down to business shall we?" Now it was Charlie's turn to nod. "I've gone over your records quite a bit in the past few days, Bella, and in all honesty, I have no idea why they're even keeping you on treatment. You haven't been responding to it for two years."

My eyes widened. So I was going through all that hell… for absolutely nothing?

"They have diagnosed you with chronic lymphocytic leukemia, correct?"

"Yes," I answered. My hands were beginning to sweat as I waited for him to continue. This was so nerve wrecking but as soon as he began to talk, I knew that I had to have complete faith in him. This was the man who could possibly save me.

"I am afraid that it has progressed into acute lymphocytic leukemia."

"What's the difference?"

"Chronic leukemia is very early in the disease. The abnormal blood cells still work properly and you might not show any symptoms but slowly, this disease will get worse. The symptoms will appear as the number of leukemia cells in the blood rises. As for acute leukemia, the blood cells are very abnormal. They won't carry out their normal work and the number of abnormal cells will increase rapidly. According to your most recent blood tests, it's increasing rapidly each and every day. I'd say you have a fifty percent chance of survival. Perhaps six months left if we start working quickly."

I glanced at Charlie. His eyes were narrowed at Carlisle. It was almost as if he was in deep thought. "I've paid many doctors," Charlie began. He was definitely thinking all of this through. "All of them have said she's only got a month left."

"Bella is a true miracle, Mister Swan," Carlisle said. "If I hadn't shown up then there would be no chance of survival."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself."

"I'm good at what I do," Carlisle replied with a laugh. "Now as for treatment. I'd like to stop the chemo and radiation. Instead, I'd like to try biological therapy."

"What's that?" If it meant making me better, I was all for it.

"It'll improve the body's natural defenses against the cancer. The therapy is given by injection into a vein." Carlisle stood and took a place in front of us, leaning up against his desk with his arms crossed. "It'll be rather difficult considering you're no longer with chronic lymphocytic leukemia but I believe we can beat this. The biological therapy used is a monoclonal antibody. It's a substance that binds to the leukemia cells and it enables the immune system to kill the leukemia cells in the blood and bone marrow. Now, there are side effects to this treatment. Rashes or swelling where the therapy is injected are extremely common. Flu-like symptoms may occur and we will monitor the blood for signs of anemia and other problems." Carlisle looked at Charlie. "She may continue to feel tired and weak as she is now with the chemotherapy and radiation treatments. At times she may appear so weak that she can't even shower by herself." I withheld a giggle as Charlie's face paled. Carlisle seemed to sense this and reached over for a notepad and pen. He quickly scribbled something down before handing it to Charlie. "That is my phone number. If you have problems with helping her feel free to call. Alice or my wife, Esme, will gladly see to Bella's needs."

"And do you have any other plans?" Charlie asked, looking up from the yellow piece of paper.

"I'd like to go with biological therapy with Bella involving daily checkups. Then, when there aren't so many leukemia cells, we'll try some maintenance therapy. Maintenance therapy is designed to help the original primary treatment succeed. This is chemotherapy but it's meant to be given to patients with cancer in remission to prevent a relapse. From your charts, Bella, you have already gone into remission once and no doctor bothered to try maintenance. I'd prefer if you didn't come in contact with any other doctors. It seems to me like they have swindled you out of your money and gave you false information."

"And how do we know you won't do the same?" Charlie asked, accusation dripping from his voice.

"I love my work," Carlisle replied. "If I didn't have a wife and five kids to support, I would gladly treat your daughter for free."

Charlie nodded, glancing back down at the paper he held tightly too.

Carlisle had faith in me that I would survive this. He was so sure that he was enlisting the help of his daughter and wife. Never once in the past four years did a doctor have such complete faith in me and what was better was that if I started treatment right away, I'd have at least six months to live. Survival was fifty percent. That was better than a month or twenty percent. There was no longer any doubt in my mind. I'd do whatever Carlisle asked of me.

"Let's see," Carlisle said, picking up a black appointment book and flipping through it. "Is tomorrow good to start treatment? Say noonish?"

"You work on Saturdays?" I gapped. None of my other doctors had ever willing given me treatment on the weekends.

"I work whenever someone needs me, Bella."

"I work until seven," Charlie replied. "Is there anything… else?"

"Alice could escort her here," Carlisle offered. "If Alice and Esme will be helping her out, they might as well get to know her."

Charlie nodded even though he was unsure of handing his dying daughter to a stranger but I trusted Carlisle even in just an hour of speaking to him.

"I'll have Alice pick you up at eleven," Carlisle said, closing his appointment book. "A few more things before you go, Bella. Have you experienced any fevers or night sweats?"

"A few times," I replied. "Four or five over the past four years."

"Frequent infections?"

"Yes."

"Feeling weak or tired?"

"All the time. It's gotten worse with chemo and radiation.

"Headache?"

"Of course."

"Bleeding or bruising easily? Such as bleeding gums, purplish patches in the skin or tiny red spots under the skin?"

Charlie laughed. "Doctor Cullen, there's something you should know about Bella."

"Dad…" I groaned, hiding my blushing with my hand. "Please… don't."

"Bella's prone to klutziness. She can barely walk over a flat surface without tripping. She's been like that since she was born."

Carlisle laughed and turned his gaze to me. "We'll just have to make sure you're more careful won't we? Now, pain in the bones or joints?"

"No," I answered.

"Swelling or discomfort in the abdomen?"

"Sometimes."

"Swollen lymph nodes, especially in the neck or armpit?"

"Not that I know of."

"Very well. We'll check that out tomorrow before starting treatment." I nodded. "And I can see that you have been suffering from weight loss?"

"Yes, sir. A few months ago I was at one-fifteen. Now I'm weighing in at one-oh-one."

Carlisle nodded, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Hmm… tomorrow we'll check out the swelling and do a few x-rays and an MRI to check your muscles and bones before beginning the treatment. Do you know the way out?" Charlie and I both nodded as we stood then shook hands with the doctor. "See you tomorrow, Bella." I smiled slightly, his eyes boring into mine, before quickly turning away and heading to the door.

Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder, barely squeezing, in order to reassure me that everything would be just fine. He always did this when we left the hospitals but for once, I believed him. I believed Carlisle and I even believed Alice about becoming good friends.

For once in my life, everything seemed to be looking up for me.


	3. Collapse

Excuse me for the suckish chapter, the spelling and grammar mistakes, along with not listing my reviewers from last chapter.

This chapter was meant to be longer but nearly 45 minutes ago, I dumped hot soup on my right hand and foot. My right hand is pretty much one big blister and wrapped up so it's very difficult to type. As for my other stories, they might be postponed for a while do to my injury.

Well, review anyway. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Collapse**

"Go away," I groaned as the loud pounding continued from outside. Yet my pleas didn't work. The pounded only seemed to get louder and before I knew it there was a loud crash from downstairs.

Quickly, I threw off my large comforter and two quilts, grumpily I might add, before flinging open my bedroom door and trudging down the stairs. There Alice stood with a sheepish look until she met my eyes. They were filled with pure worry and fright.

"What _are _you?" I asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Some mutant?" Alice laughed. She poked her head back out the door where I saw a Volvo parked in the driveway. Her hand motioned for someone and before I knew it two car doors slammed shut. "A little help?"

Emmett and Edward appeared in my line of vision before entering inside the house, placing the door back on its hinges.

"You're early," I snapped. "My appointment isn't until noon."

"We –" Edward cleared his throat, cutting Alice off.

Seriously. Could he be any ruder? He didn't have to act like that to Alice _especially _at _my_ house, whether he was inside or not. She was simply doing something nice. He didn't _need_ to be here. He could've stayed away. My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms over my chest. Oh how I wish I could just hit him.

"I'm sorry," Alice snarled. She too was glaring at Edward. However, Emmett looked like he was trying to withhold his thunderous laughter. It didn't seem to be working out though. "_Emmett and I_…" Alice glanced at me before looking back at Edward. "Better?" Edward gave off a simple nod. "Emmett and I figured we'd accompany you to Carlisle together. I had a feeling that you'd end up either oversleeping or needing help with your shower."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he continued to glare at me. That was it! I had enough! He could be rude to Alice or even to Emmett but when he was rude to me, whether by talking or just staring, that was enough!

"Do you have a problem, Edward?" I spat with as much viciousness as I could muster. "Do I really repulse you that much that you must continue to stand there, staring at me in hopes of perhaps causing me to disappear or even better… in hopes that I'd _die?_"

Edward continued to stare without responding. Alice groaned and marched herself forward, lightly pushing me to the stairs. "Don't mind him," Alice said, cheerfully. Just her bubbly personality was enough to calm my nerves. "He's normally a grouch. I don't even know why he said he'd come. We could've taken the Porsche!"

A Porsche? They were seriously so rich that they had a _Porsche_?

"To the shower with you," Alice exclaimed from the bathroom. My vision focused back on her. She was in the process of drying off her hands on a towel. "If you need anything, I'll be in your bedroom, sorting through your closet."

I nodded as Alice walked gracefully passed me before making my way into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

**EPOV**

"I don't even have any words to describe your behavior," Alice hissed from upstairs. I could hear her throwing clothing about Bella's room in search of the proper outfit. "Esme would be ashamed. Treating a dying girl as if she was gum stuck to your shoe." Alice clucked her tongue as she continued to scold me. But suddenly, the scolding stopped and in my head, a picture of a blue sweater entered. "This is so beautiful! Now for a pair of pants…."

"We come here to pick up a leukemia patient but Alice decides to play Barbie? What's wrong with that picture?" Emmett asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I coughed, trying to hide my laughter but Emmett knew that I was hiding it. The grin on his face said it all.

"Stop it," Alice continued to scold. "Bella is sick. Seriously sick. Before you were changed, you were sick, Edward. I know you don't remember but Carlisle said you were in a lot of pain. Bella doesn't show it but she's in pain too. Jasper felt it." I was about to reply but Alice had already zoomed down the stairs and was now standing directly in front of me. "Hope, pain, fear… those are the biggest feelings she's experiencing. Carlisle gives her that hope, Edward, and for everyone's sake, you need to start being nicer."

"Her scent is so overpowering," I confided to my siblings. "It's hard to be anything but ghastly towards her. It's like… if I'm nice to her, the monster will lose control."

"She's a nice girl, Edward."

"And how would you know? You don't even know her."

"My visions are enough. I see her becoming a big part of our lives. Especially in yours."

My eyes widened as I took a step back. "Mine?"

Alice nodded but no words escaped her open mouth. Her topaz eyes stared blankly at mine and I knew she was having a vision.

Shower. Bathroom. Bella.

Wasting no time for Alice to snap out of it, I raced up the stairs and proceeded to pound on the door. "Bella?" I called out. No answer. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"Call Carlisle," Alice calmly replied. I nodded, pulling out my cell phone as she broke down yet another door.

"Bella," Alice said. "Bella, it's Alice. Are you okay?" Alice didn't get a response either.

"Carlisle," a voice said on the other line.

"It's Edward," I answered just as Alice wrapped a towel around Bella's naked body. She proceeded to carry her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. "We're on our way to the hospital."

"Very good," he answered. "Is Bella prepared?"

"She collapsed in the shower, Carlisle," I said. "We're bringing her to the ER. Be prepared."

"Yes. Very well then."

I didn't let him say anymore as I flipped my phone shut and ran down the stairs to meet Alice and Emmett outside.

"She's got a pulse," Emmett told me. "But it's faint."

Alice was seated in the back, cradling Bella as if she was a fragile porcelain doll but to us, she was. Vampires had indescribable strength. One wrong move and Alice could snap Bella's pretty little neck before a human could blink.

"Hey!" Alice snapped. My attention turned to Alice. Her topaz eyes glared at me through the glass of my Volvo. Her lip was curled up over her teeth in a snarl. "Stop daydreaming and start driving!"

With a sigh and a nod, I got into the drivers seat, turned on the ignition and peeled out of the driveway, heading towards the hospital.

As much as I disliked Bella for making the monster inside me feel alive, she didn't deserve to die. I wanted her to live. I _needed_ her to live.


	4. Struggle

_This is all Edward POV. Barely any Bella! And I must say, I'm extremely proud of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter:_

**_Khlarka2, Twilight of the Opera, AliceReincarnation, latuacantante4him, Tamper with my memory, Angel of Nightfall, edwardbellaforever, Wanna Bet-the original, obsessedwithjamespotter, virgo101, Jellybean the Cow, uptonmama, Kisserine, ElizabethlovesEdward, lenny85, babyboo40794, YouKnowDebussy, xoX.Sakura.Xox, TwilightNerd, Jaguarsolaris, barbiedoll123, xxxxParvarti-Patilxxxx, jaydeesgirl, x-rosepetals-x, inkypinkyanna, Manda Random, Hyper Kid007, Foam Weber and dmhgbz._**

_Also, I think Jacob and his friend will make an appearance next chapter. There are plans to include quotes and some scenes similar from the books in this story. While this story is unique, it won't have a lot of scenes. There will be the meadow scene for sure. I'm thinking about throwing James in here. What do you guys think? Any suggestions?_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Struggle**

**EPOV**

"Edward, you can't stay here," Alice tried to tell me but I remained persistent. Bella was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to more than enough machines. "This place is filled with blood. What if you --?"

"I won't," I growled. My eyes never left Bella. Her chest fell and rose rather rapidly; her eyes closed.

"But you could," Alice said. "It's possible."

"Alice, I don't need you telling me what I can or cannot do. What if Bella wakes when Charlie's at work?"

"Then she can buzz for the nurse."

"I'm not leaving, Mary Alice," I snarled. For the first time in a day, I moved my gaze away from Bella and looked at my sister. Her eyes were dark with fury much like mine. "You can't tell me what to do."

"You shouldn't need someone telling you what to do, Edward. But her blood calls to you and it doesn't help with all the other blood lurking in this place."

My eyes narrowed. I always wondered why Alice would start randomly singing Paula Abdul's greatest hits. She knew something. She was dying to tell me her secret information. Alice was fidgeting while my gaze intensified. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," she chirped. Alice skipped over to Bella, checking her IV yet my eyes never left my sister. I _would_ get her to tell me what she knew. "Alice."

"Her IV is getting rather low. I should fetch Carlisle."

"_Alice_."

She continued to ignore me. Alice fluttered gracefully around Bella, checking everything that she could find. Angrily, my hands gripped the arms of my chair causing it to crumble slightly underneath the pressure. Finally, she turned and looked at me.

"Please, Edward," Alice pleaded. "Please don't make me tell you what I've seen."

"Too late, dear sister," I said. I stood from my seat and walked over to Alice, my hand momentarily touching Bella's soft, pale hand. "_Please_, Alice," I said. It was now my turn to plead. Alice had all the answers that I so desperately wanted. Why was Carlisle destined to become this girl's doctor? Why did her blood call to me more than anyone? Would she survive this atrocious disease? Perhaps she knew why the thought of Bella's death tore me up inside…

"I need to know."

Alice sighed and her eyes cast a quick glance between me and Bella before resting directly on me. "I've been seeing her for as long as I can remember," she answered. She reached a hand to Bella and lightly squeezed her hand. "You're meant to have Bella, Edward. You're meant to have what Jasper and I have; what Rosalie and Emmett have."

There was silence between me and my sister. The only sound came from Bella and the machines. I always doubted whether or not I would end up like my brothers and sisters. I always turned down women, both vampires and humans, especially that annoying Jessica Stanley girl. But there was something different with Bella. I was attracted to her. Not just because of her blood but by everything else that she was and would become. She did well in school; I knew that from the teachers. Not many liked her because guys wanted her and then not even the men wanted her once they found out she was sick. They avoided her like the plague. She only had a few friends. There was Angela Weber, a sweet and quiet girl. The rest of her friends lived down in La Push on the Quileute reservation. I snarled at that fact. If only she knew what they really were…

"Her time was up the moment she came to Forks," Alice said. Her words made me snap my head up and glance away from Bella. "If she would've never come to Forks, she would've stayed in remission. If you hadn't acted like you had, she would've died in the shower, Edward."

"All I could think was 'not her'. That's still all I can think about. I can't sleep but when my eyes close, all I see is her. It's so incredibly odd."

"It's called falling in love, Edward," Alice giggled.

I shook my head. I wanted to be like my siblings but with someone I just met? It seemed unfeasible. Bella stirred uneasily causing both Alice and I to look at her but when our eyes rested on the plain yet beautiful girl she was still.

"Two days," Alice said. "She'll wake up in two days."

"I don't know if I should be here when she wakes up," I answered truthfully. "Charlie is ready to rip my throat out with his bare hands."

"Why?"

"He thinks Emmett and I saw his daughter naked. Although, he's terrified of what Emmett could do to him if he tried to rip our throats out."

"Emmett would pummel him."

"So would I."

"But he doesn't know that. You don't look like you could kill him but Emmett sure does."

"You're annoying."

"And you're a grouch."

There was no sense in trying to keep the grin away that was playing on my lips. It was more than likely that Alice was right that Bella and I were meant for one another. Her visions were fairly wrong no matter how much I tried to argue with her. Only Emmett was stupid enough to bet against Alice.

"I'd have to tell her what I was, Alice," I sighed. "I'd be exposing our family and our species."

"She won't tell," Alice reassured me. "It took her three years to tell her school that she was _dying_ and they still wouldn't know if she hadn't collapsed in class. Edward, I think we were sent here, not to save her, but to make her happy in her final days."

"So you're saying she'll die?"

"Yes and no," she hesitated. That wasn't good. "I saw her becoming one of us."

"What?" I shrieked. "No. Alice, she can't! I won't allow it. She will not become one of the eternally damned."

"I also saw her dying, Edward, as in not becoming a vampire. But I also see you running to the Volturi and getting yourself killed."

"How –"

"Five months."

"Carlisle said –"

"He was wrong. I'm usually not wrong about things like this, Edward. You know that."

"Yes, I do," I whispered.

Bella was sleeping restlessly, tossing and turning as beads of sweat formed on her skin. I already felt compelled to stand by her side, to protect her, to love her with my every fiber. But did I want to change her? I didn't know. Perhaps when she was so close to dying I would. Possibly Carlisle would be willing to change her if it was required. Her blood was too desirable for me to simply be able to resist. The first taste wouldn't be enough to quench my thirst.

"I'm a monster," I said.

"Edward…" Edward sighed.

"No. I really am. Here she is lying in a hospital and all I'm thinking about is her blood, wondering if I'd be able to pull away."

Alice laughed. "That is called worrying, Edward. You're not thinking about how her blood would taste. You're thinking about if you'd be able to stop yourself. You care for her."

"I barely know her, Alice! I've told you that!"

"Haven't you ever heard in love at first sight, _dear brother_?"

I glared at Alice as she laughed. She was mocking me and definitely enjoying it. Emmett was rubbing off on her.

"If you think about it, Edward, the only one who will be upset with you is Rosalie. She detests Bella Swan."

"For being human!" I shrieked. "But she has Emmett, Alice. She can be happy in her own little world. Let _me_ be happy in mine."

Alice's eyes lit up and I inwardly groaned. I had opened my mouth and gone too far. She was already planning the wedding.

"You're going to tell her," she exclaimed. "In a month, once her treatment is well underway. There was this beautiful meadow and you two _kissed_. Oh, Edward!"

I laughed and rubbed my hand on the back of my neck. Sometimes I really did hate Alice's gift. She always knew something before everyone else did.


	5. Look After You

_I was expecting this chapter to be longer and not go in this direction at all. But I wanted to get a chapter out today. Perhaps I'll put another one out later tonight. Who knows._

_Thanks to my reviewers of last chapter:_

**_TwilightNerd, AliceReincarnation, Angel of Nightfall, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, onyxrush707, Prpurpledragon, babyboo40794, edwardbellaforever, Jellybean the Cow, xx . Mari . xx, obsessedwithjamespotter, virgo101, LilliumKiss, roxanne kelly, Khlarka2, SillyBellaEdwardsForMe, Jaguarsolaris, jaydeesgirl, bella almost cullen, barbiedoll123 and x-rosepetals-x._**

_I can't believe that only TWO days until Breaking Dawn is released. I've seen some spoilers, whether they're real or fake... I don't know. Anyone else going to a midnight release party? I am! Actually in 2 hours I'm going to my friends** (The author of Size DOES Matter) **house to make shirts for it! WOOT! _

_Now read, review and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Look After You**

**EPOV**

"You need to feed," my mother, Esme, told me. "Your eyes are—"

"No."

"_Edward_."

Her normally beautiful voice held authority and I knew that I wasn't too disobey her if I wanted to set foot in the house once Bella left the hospital. But I just couldn't force myself to move from my spot. I had to make sure she'd be alright.

"Later," I assured Esme. "In an hour."

She raised an eyebrow but eventually nodded, knowing that I wouldn't back down, and left.

I didn't understand anything that was going on right now. Alice had said we would be together. She had replayed her visions back to me. There was a beautiful meadow and I was sparkling, telling her what I was and confessing my undying love for her. That would be in a month.

There was some part of me that told me I was falling for Bella because of Alice's dream but another part of me argued that I had fallen long before Alice told me of her visions. The way my gift of telepathy didn't affect her intrigued me. Her scent was alluring. She wasn't like any of the other females.

I sighed and stood from my chair. Surely I would burn a hole in the floor with my pacing. Ever since Bella was here that was all I could really do. When I wasn't sitting, I was pacing or talking, trying to bring Bella out of her slumber. I thrust a hand through my messy bronze hair and cast a quick glance at Bella.

Like yesterday, her chest continued to move up and down – sometimes shallow, sometimes fast and hard. She'd cry in her sleep from time to time, pleading for me to save her. There was only one sure way to do that and I was still convinced that I wouldn't unless it was absolutely necessary.

Suddenly, Bella began to thrash in her bed, her hand immediately going for the IV. I raced over to her at an unnatural speed and stopped her hand before she could cause pain to herself. "Help," she whimpered before going back to a calm sleep.

There was a longing in my chest that I had never experienced before. I wanted to be near to her; as close as I possibly could without hurting her. I glanced around, searching for anyone, before approaching the door and shutting it. My eyes turned back to Bella. My feet moved of their own accord and before I knew it, I was back by her bedside and slowly scooting her over. I climbed into the bed and rested on my side with my head propped up by my hand.

I was risking everything by being this close especially by being so thirsty. However, Bella was all that mattered for the next forty-five minutes. No matter how much I thought I should leave this room and ignore Bella, it was as if I was being pulled to her by a magnetic strip.

This was wrong.

She wasn't one of us but I was tempting fate both by being near her and by staying away. Alice believed that if you're truly meant for someone no matter what you do, you'll end up together and I was starting to believe her logic. Of course I wasn't doing much to stay away either.

Hesitantly, my hand reached forward and brushed her hair away from her face. Her face was heart shaped and she had full pink lips, dry and cracked from her sleep. I could wet them for her if I just…

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was over a hundred years old. My mind shouldn't be filled with thoughts driven by hormones. I wasn't your typical teenager!

"Edward…"

I perked up at Bella's voice but she was still asleep. It was the same thing as it has been since she's been here.

"I knew it!"

Startled, I quickly jumped off the bed, nearly falling off in my surprise, and glanced at the door.

My siblings were standing in the doorway either with amused and knowing looks or plain boredom. Alice and Emmett seemed to be wearing the largest grins. Jasper looked more frightened than anything. Then there was Rosalie… and she was bored as usual.

"I _told_ you, Emmett!" Alice shrieked. "And you bet against me? You're more of an idiot that I thought."

Rosalie turned to Alice and hissed protectively but Emmett didn't seem to mind. He was too busy holding his sides as he laughed.

"Who woulda... thought?" Emmett laughed. "Our baby brother… is coming out of seclusion."

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Bella. Her hand was now clenched in a fist as she clung to the bed sheets.

Nothing seemed to matter but right here and right now; nothing but Bella. That is until Alice's vision entered my mind.

_There was Jasper. He was crouched and ready to attack Bella; his eyes black as the night._


	6. Temptation

_I'm not so sure if I like this chapter but I'll let you guys be the judge of it!_

_Thanks to my reviewers:_

**_bleedinglove93, Tamper with my memory, Angel of Nightfall, Rainy Day In The Pines, bella almost cullen, jaydeesgirl, Khlarka2, -Maximum-Twilight-Ride-, Prpurpledragon, Flamepelt3377, littlecheese518, Jellybean the Cow, LilliumKiss, barbiedoll123, xxxafc, redtwiheart12, 4Edward's-Eyes-Only, 1TwilightFan, edwardbellaforever, AliceReincarnation, x-rosepetals-x, flame of the forrest and TwilightNerd._**

_Now read, hopefully enjoy and please review!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Temptation**

**EPOV**

How could she be so blind? She should have known that this would happen even without her vision. Jasper was still new to the way we lived. All this blood was surely going to get to him.

Angrily, I turned and hissed at Alice. "What were you thinking? Bringing him here! It's dangerous!"

"Carlisle said it'd be fine, Edward," my sister calmly replied.

"Your vision says otherwise."

Alice rolled her eyes as if she was certain nothing would happen but I knew otherwise. She was nervous. Her vision was the truth. And if Bella's blood was so strong to me then it was surely strong to Jasper.

"He wanted to see Bella too," Alice defended. "Nothing is wrong with that."

"No," I answered, moving down into a protective crouch and stepping backward closer to Bella's bed. "There is nothing wrong with it until he attacks."

"He –"

"You saw it!" I practically shouted. "You saw it and yet you deny it?" I shifted my gaze to Jasper. His gaze was calm but by his thoughts, he was long gone now. He was too busy trying to figure out how to get to the human in the room, without being discovered. "Alice…"

"Edward?" her gaze turned to Jasper and her eyes widened. She could see it in his eyes. His topaz orbs were churning like darkened waters now. Soothingly, she placed a hand on Jasper's forearms. "Jasper…"

He wouldn't look at her. His dark eyes were fixed on Bella's now stirring form. I glanced back at Jasper and let out a threatening hiss. "Jazz…" Alice urged. She proceeded on tugging him out the room. "I'll be back later."

I nodded. "Jasper?" He was still out of it when he looked back at me but he was slowly coming back to us. "No hard feelings." He smiled slightly and left with Alice, leaving only Rosalie and Emmett in the room.

"Emmett, come on," Rosalie snapped. Like Alice, she tugged on Emmett but with much more force.

"I… I think I'm going to stay here a bit," Emmett replied. His eyes were focused on Bella, a look of amusement on his face.

"Emmett!"

"So beautiful…" Bella mumbled. My eyes widened in horror and I knew now why Emmett was so highly amused. Bella talked in her sleep. "Edward…"

That's when Emmett lost it.

He clutched his sides tightly, his booming laugh filling the room.

"Rose? Please?" I pleaded.

She glared at me before placing her hands on Emmett's chest and roughly pushing him out the doorway, causing him to stumble backwards.

A sigh escaped my lips and I shut the door. I was glad that Bella hadn't woken up. She would've definitely been Jasper's next meal. Jasper wasn't demented. In fact, he was far from it. But he was new to the vegetarian lifestyle we lived. So why would I be angry with him? I should be angry at Alice. She should have known that after the incident a few days ago where Jasper was ready to pounce on a five year old that it was too soon to bring him anywhere near the hospital.

I ran a hand through my hair and took a seat by the door. Now all I could do was wait.

**BPOV**

My eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the light.

I was in a white room and the only sound I could hear was beeping. Turning my head, I glanced at the machines then followed a particular machine straight to my hand. I was hooked up to an IV.

"You collapsed in the shower," a beautiful voice said from the other side of the room. I turned my head, not being able to find my voice. Edward Cullen was sitting in a chair, ankles crossed and his arms behind his head. He was watching me with his beautiful topaz eyes.

Was that worry I saw?

"What… How…" I stammered. He laughed and stood gracefully. He approached my bed and took a seat on the edge of it.

"Alice heard you fall," he explained. "We couldn't get you to wake up and Emmett carried you out to my car. You've been asleep for three days."

My eyes widened at his words. Three days? I had been out of it for _three _days? My treatment should have started! Three days were wasted! Panic rose within my chest and I started breathing heavily.

"Bella," Edward said. "Bella, calm down. You need to breathe."

"I think she's having hysterics," a melodic voice said from the doorway. "You should slap her."

"Now is not the time, Alice," Edward growled. Cautiously, he placed his hands on top of my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes. "Bella, breathe."

My eyes remained wide and I continued to breathe heavily. My life was slipping away. Did they not understand that? How can one remain calm when there was little to no hope now? The sound of beeping from the heart monitor was already going haywire with the unnatural beating of my heart.

"Perhaps I should get Carlisle?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded, refusing to turn his gaze from me. "Please calm down," he whispered. "You're going to be alright. There's still hope, Bella."

I shook my head. Edward was a liar. I had lost three precious days of treatment. I would die before my parents. There was no doubt in my mind now.

"Bella," Carlisle said when he walked through the door. "Edward's right. You need to calm down or I will be forced to make you."

Even his threat didn't work. He let out an aggravated sigh and took the place where Edward had once been occupying. "If this is about being asleep for three days, don't worry. We started your treatment. You were strong enough that we were able to do so."

I nodded and let out a breath of air. Relief washed over me. I was going to possibly be okay. My treatment had started.

"There," Carlisle said with a smile. "That's better isn't it?"

Once again I nodded. I eyed Carlisle carefully as he checked all the monitors but my attention turned back to Edward when he sat down on the edge of my bed. My breathing hitched and I could feel my cheeks burning. A quiet chuckle escaped Edward's lips.

"I brought you flowers, Bella," Alice said. She carefully walked over and set them on the table that was by the bed. "They're freesia."

"They're beautiful," I replied. "Thank you."

Alice smiled and leaned over placing a kiss on my forehead. They were all treating me like I had been a member of their family since the beginning of time. It was a bit weird but it was nice. They were accepting me with open arms and they knew I was sick.

"When can I leave?" I asked Carlisle.

"I'd like to keep you until the end of the week," he responded.

"And school?"

"After you're released from the hospital, I want you to spend another week at home. Then, if all is going well, you may return but no P.E. at all."

I smiled brightly. I hated gym. It was my worst subject due to my clumsiness and I was getting out of it.

"I'll be back in to check on you in two hours, Bella."

I nodded and thanked him before he left. Alice and Edward stayed behind.

"Emmett will be by later," Alice informed me. She sat down on the other side of my bed and took my hand that held the IV into her small, cold one. "You know, Bella, Edward hasn't left your side since we brought you in. our mother kept urging him to eat but he rarely did."

My eyes focused on Edward's face. His head hung low in embarrassment. "You did?" He nodded. "Why?"

"Somebody had to," he quietly replied. "What if you woke up and Chief Swan wasn't here? Somebody needed to keep you calm and free from panic."

"Thank you. That was very… kind of you."

"Bella." I looked over at Alice. "Do you know how to play Rummy?"

"Yeah," I said hesitantly as I played with strands of hair. "But I'm not very good."

Alice's eyes lit up in excitement and she quickly pulled a deck of cards out of her designer purse. "Edward?"

"I'm in."

A squeal escaped Alice and she began dealing the cards onto my lap. It was nice having friends who liked me for me, despite the Leukemia. And even though we didn't know each other well, in my heart I knew that our new friendship would last a life time.

* * *

_Now in case you got confused, there's a day difference between Bella and Edward's POVs._


	7. Lullaby

_Update time!_

_Reincarnated, Right Here and If I Didn't Have You will most likely be updated on Sunday._

_Thanks to everyone for reviewing: _

**_Prpurpledragon, AliceReincarnation, carolina81, Wanna Bet-the original, latuacantante4him, Flamepelt3377, she is brighter, Khlarka2, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, Jellybean the Cow, edwardbellaforever, Foam Weber, Jaguarsolaris, inkypinkyanna, x-rosepetals-x, flame of the forrest, 0oxjustsilverxo0, twilightfan102 and bella almost cullen._**

_Read, enjoy and review! If you review I will reply back with a quote from next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Lullaby**

**EPOV**

I had left Bella's side late last night upon her father's orders. Chief Swan was a kind man and even though I knew he could never hurt me, I had to make him believe that he could. So reluctantly I had left. I was planning on returning later tonight with Alice and Emmett when we were certain that he was gone.

It was odd that a human could have such a hold on me but Isabella Swan did. There were times where I could just get lost in her soulful brown eyes and I'd stare endlessly at her heart-shaped face. She was just as beautiful as any vampire.

And now here I sat at my piano, aggravated beyond belief.

"Why so frustrated?" Jasper's voice came from the doorway. I turned to glare at him. He wasn't alone. Alice was by his side.

This was the first time Jasper had really come within distance of me since yesterday's almost disaster.

"Is that a song you're writing?" Alice asked. I reached forward to hide the sheet music but was unsuccessful. It was already in Alice's hands. "You haven't written anything in a while, Edward."

"How can someone so small be so irritating?" I growled, snatching the music away from my sister.

She hissed angrily at me before taking it back. "Is this for Bella?" Alice exclaimed. Alice's face always lit up when she spoke of Bella. To her, Bella was the friend she always wanted that wasn't a part of the family but according to her thoughts and her visions, someday Bella would belong just as much as I did or Emmett or even Rosalie did.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I growled.

Her eyes sparkled and she pranced around the room, holding the sheet music tightly to her chest. "It is!" she cried. "Edward's in love, Jasper."

Jasper covered his mouth in order to hide his laughter and for a second, I thought we were all human instead of members of the eternally damned. I continued to glare at Alice and I knew I was fast. I was the fastest in the family but I would regret it later. Alice would find some way to torture me.

"Does it have a name?" I glanced from my piano to Alice. She was going through the pages. "Bella's lullaby? Are you going to play it for her, Edward? I'm sure she'd love it."

"You barely know her," I growled, finally deciding to snatch the music away.

"You have room to talk," she snapped. "Only saw her for a few days and already you're writing her a song? Edward, you're in love. Face the music."

I rolled my eyes and abruptly stood up, taking my music in my arms. "I'm going to see Bella," I replied. "Perhaps this time you and Emmett should stay here."

* * *

**BPOV**

I was resting my eyes when a knock sounded on the door and it opened.

"She must be sleeping," a deep voice said.

"Let's not bother her," another voice, this one higher pitched, said.

My lips curled upwards into a smile and I slowly opened my eyes. There stood my two best friends in the world. Angela Weber and Jacob Black.

Jacob was tall and somewhat lanky with russet skin. Sixteen and over six foot with beautiful long black hair that he normally kept tied back. A smile was always plastered on his face.

Angela was shy and only gave up to the middle of Jacob's torso. She was tan skinned, due to being Latina with dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

But yet they seemed to always be where the other was. I secretly think Jake has a crush on Ange and Charlie agrees with me but Angela has a thing for Ben Cheney, a guy from our school.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Angela asked, noticing that I was awake. Jacob glanced at me and a huge smile broke out across his face. He sat down on my bed, holding my hand gently while Angela sat in the nearby chair that Edward Cullen or Charlie would usually occupy.

"No," I croaked, a result of my latest treatment. "I was just resting. Treatments are making me tired but it's not as bad as chemo and radiation." I looked over at Jacob. "How's Billy?"

"Doing fine," Jacob said. "Emily Young is watching him so we could come visit you. Embry and Quil wanted to stop by but I convinced them it'd be better to wait. When are you going home?"

I gave off a small shrug. "Don't know. Doctor Cullen thinks I should be good to go by the end of the week then on bed rest for another week. You'll come visit me at home right?"

Angela and Jacob laughed. Jacob patted my hand gently. "Of course," Angela said. "You know we always come to visit you, Bella. I brought you you're work from school too." She lifted up the large bag she had been holding before placing it on the floor. "All the teachers say you don't have to start it until you are at home. They understand it's hard to do work when you're hooked up to machines with an IV in your hand."

"Thanks, Ange. You're a life saver."

"Gummy or hard?"

"Ha ha. You know what I meant."

All three of us laughed and we were eventually joined in with a beautiful laugh. I looked over at the door and saw Edward standing there; a bouquet of freesias were in his hand. "Hi, Edward!"

Jacob and Angela looked at each other before looking at the door.

"Hello," Edward said. He still didn't move from the doorway. "Am I interrupting?"

"No! Not at all!"

Angela looked at me, a knowing smile on her face. "A little too eager aren't we?" I heard her mumble. Edward glanced at Angela as if he had heard her before walking into the room. He replaced the old flowers that Alice had brought with the new ones.

"We better get going, Bells," Jacob said. He stood, causing the hospital bed to creak before bending down and kissing me on the forehead. Angela stood from the chair and hugged me.

"You're both leaving?" I asked.

They nodded. "We rode together."

I sighed and nodded. "Come back tomorrow?"

"Will do." Then Jacob wrapped an arm around Angela's shoulders and together the two left.

"Are they a couple?" Edward asked, now occupying the seat Angela had been seated in. he reached a hand forehead and gently brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Nah," I said. "We think Jake has a crush on Angela but she's only got eyes for Ben Cheney."

"I've had the opportunity to meet, Ben. He keeps to himself a lot doesn't he? Like Angela."

"Yeah. So…" I bit my lip and looked around the room, looking at anything that wasn't him because when I looked at him, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. His eyes would look at me with such intensity. I felt like if I wasn't laying or sitting, I would surely faint. "How was school?"

"Boring," Edward chuckled. "I had the unfortunate opportunity to meet a Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory though. And that Mike Newton? All over my sisters."

I shook my head, trying to contain my own laughter. "Mike Newton used to be all over me too until he found out that I was sick that is. As for Jessica and Lauren, watch out. They'll do whatever they can to get what they want and I'm sure they want you, Edward."

Edward's cold hand engulfed mine, causing me to break out into goose bumps but it wasn't from his abnormally cold touch. Just him touching me in general caused this reaction. He was a God even more beautiful than Adonis. When he wasn't near, I feel like a part of me is missing even though we had just met almost a week ago.

"I'll keep an eye out for them then," he told me. I finally rested my gaze on him. His topaz eyes swirled with so many emotions. It was hard to tell how he really felt towards me but I could tell that he didn't feel obligated to be by my side. He wanted to and that was good enough for me. "You should rest, Bella." With his free hand, he began to trace the dark circles under my eyes. "It's not healthy to fight slumber."

"But –"

"Hush." His fingers now rested on my lips, causing me to blush. "Sleep now, Bella." Edward began to hum a tune that I had never heard before and surprisingly, my eyelids began to feel heavy.

When I finally did fall asleep, I dreamt of Edward.


	8. Getting To Know You

**Chapter Eight**

**Getting To Know You**

I awoke the next morning to find Jacob's face extremely close to mine. When it registered to him that I was finally awake, a large grin broke out across his face. Figures.

"What time is it?" I groggily asked.

"Seven in the morning," Jacob happily replied.

I quickly rubbed my eyes of sleep and slowly sat up, glaring daggers at my friend. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Not until eight. Kids on the rez start later so I figured I'd come visit my best friend. Is that alright with you?"

He raised an eyebrow and continued to look down at me, although he wasn't nearly as close now. I laughed at his seriousness. Even when his mother died years ago, he was still making jokes. Now he just looked completely comical.

"What?"

"Nothing," I managed to laugh out. "Nothing at all."

"Bella…"

"Am I interrupting anything?" _His_ beautiful, velvet voice that should only belong to an angel asked from the doorway.

I glanced in the direction of the door. Sure enough the beautiful bronze-haired boy I had only befriended a week ago stood at the door with a bouquet of freesias in hand.

"No," I replied. "You're not interrupting anything, Edward." I could swear I heard Jacob growl when Edward entered the room. "How are you?"

"And shouldn't you be in school?" Jacob snarled.

My gaze shot to Jacob. "Since when did you become so damn rude?" I snapped. Jacob ducked his head at the scolding and his russet skin now had a reddish-pinkish tint to it. I didn't think he got embarrassed so easily.

"Community service," Edward said out of the blue. I looked back over at Edward and noticed that he was wearing a white medical coat much like the one Carlisle wore day after day. "I decided to help Carlisle with his patients and right now, you're at the top of the list. Alice should be by later. She's volunteering as a candy striper."

"Do you mind?" Jacob spat, no longer embarrassed. "I was visiting my dying friend."

"She's not dying," Edward calmly answered. "We won't let her."

"If I recall, you're not a real doctor. This is just _pretend_."

"I know more about medicine than you think, _mongrel._ Perhaps you should leave. We wouldn't want Bella to become infested with any parasites."

"I'd rather –"

"Enough!" I shouted. Jacob and Edward turned to look at me, both wearing surprised expressions. "Edward, could you give me and Jacob a few minutes? I'd like to talk to the ass."

"I resent that," Jacob grumbled. He angrily crossed his arms over his chest. Jake could've passed as a ten-year-old ready to throw a tantrum.

Big baby.

"I don't care what you resent." I turned my attention back to Edward. "Edward? Please?" Edward hesitated for a moment but I continued to hold my gaze, waiting for an answer.

Finally, Edward nodded.

"Ten minutes, alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks, Edward." He nodded once more and gave me a beautiful crooked grin before leaving.

Once Edward was gone, I turned to Jacob, glowering at him. He seemed shocked by my attitude. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped. "You have no right to treat him or anyone else like that!"

"He's no good for you, Bella," Jacob said. "_None of them are good for you_."

"How would you know? You only just met Edward yesterday."

"They're not allowed on La Push territory. Did you know that? It's because of what they are."

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms, careful not to yank the IV from my hand. "And tell me, Jacob, what are they?"

"Vampires."

A loud laugh escaped my lips. It only became louder when Jacob frowned. "Honestly, Jacob… Billy needs to stop filling your mind with all these ludicrous ideas. The Cold Ones are just Quileute legend. You used to think so too."

"Well things change."

"No. Things _don't_ change, Jake. _People _change. _You've_ changed. And not for the better either."

"So you'd choose the bloodsuckers over me?"

"Just because you don't like them, doesn't mean I have to listen to you and stay away. If you've got a problem with who I'm friends with then maybe _we _shouldn't be friends."

"Bella! You don't mean that! We've know each other for years! You only just met them!"

"Come see me when you receive an attitude adjustment. We're in a hospital. Perhaps you could find someone who is willing to help you out with that."

"Bella…"

I sighed and adverted my gaze away from Jacob. His crestfallen expression was just too much. He had been my very best friend from the get-go and I knew that if I so much as looked at him, I would lose it. So all I could do was say the words that I didn't want to say but knew I had to.

"Goodbye, Jacob Black."

Still refusing to look at him, I heard the metal chair move and Jacob sigh. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "See you, Bella," he mumbled as he walked to the door.

"Hope you don't die."

I heard the door shut before I finally glanced at where Jacob had once been sitting. I could feel the prickle of tears and I screamed out in frustration just as the door reopened.

"Everything alright?" I heard Edward ask me.

I could feel myself move my head up and down but nothing fully registered inside my brain. Jacob Black had always been my lifelong friend, my partner in crime and I had sent him away just like that. And for what? For a bunch of people that I hadn't known for a lifetime. That I had only met a week ago. People who were probably only just pretending to be my friends because I was indeed dying. Edward and the rest of them could argue all they wanted but I would die; whether it was a month or eighty years from now. I was going to die.

"Bella," Edward sighed and once again I heard the sound of the metal chair move. An ice cold hand reached out and took hold of my own. I jumped at the touch, surprised that he was colder than I was. "Bella, look at me." I did as he wanted. "You can always talk to me if you need to. To me and to Alice, to Carlisle, Emmett and Esme… you're not just some sympathy case we've picked up. We want to help. We want to be your friend."

"And Jasper and Rosalie? What about them? They hate me."

Edward shook his head. "They'll come around. I promise. It's just them, Bella."

"Yeah right."

Edward sighed and reached his hand up to brush some strands of hair behind my ear. The gesture caused me to shiver in response. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine."

**EPOV**

Bella looked paler than she usually did. Dark circles outlined her beautiful brown eyes and she was suddenly colder than I was. Much, much colder.

"Bella."

Her eyes moved to meet mine and I exhaled an unneeded breath. I wanted to know so much more about her. I had known her a week and barely knew anything.

"What is your mother like?"

She seemed taken back by my question but in no time at all, her lips curled upwards into a pale smile. "A lot like me but prettier," she replied.

"I highly doubt that."

A pink tinge crossed her cheeks. "I have too much of Charlie in me. Renee's more outgoing and braver."

"Please!" I scoffed. No one could be as brave as Bella. With all that she's gone through, it just wasn't possible. "You have got to be the bravest person I know. I haven't ever met someone who has accepted their fate as easily as you have."

"I still have hope, Edward. I think your father was meant to be my savior. He'll be the one to save me from death."

If only she knew that we had the power to save her from death…

"Tell me more about your mother."

"She can be irresponsible and slightly eccentric. Renee can't cook even if her life depended on it. She was my best friend…"

"And she's not now?"

"It took her a while to look at me when she found out I had leukemia. She spent all her time avoiding me and ignoring my calls. She met my stepfather, Phil, during that time. I didn't even go to the wedding."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't invited."

"What kind of –"

"I couldn't have gone anyway. At the time I was here. Over the years, Charlie's become my best friend. He rarely looks at me with pity. I like that."

"You've gone through a lot," I stated before a certain question dawned on me. "How old are you, Bella?"

"Eighteen."

"You don't seem eighteen."

A beautiful laugh escaped her lips.

"What?"

"Everyone always says that I was born thirty-five years old. Renee tells me that I grow more middle-aged each year." Another laugh. "Someone had to be the grown up."

Bella was indeed very mature for any eighteen-year-old. She didn't have the opportunity to really be a child or a teenager. At fourteen, she learned she had cancer. She had stopped responding to treatments though what Carlisle was doing seemed to be working at least a little bit. And her mother… Renee had always been the child in Bella's life. Not only that but she had abandoned her daughter in her time of need.

What kind of mother did that?

"So why'd your mother marry Phil?"

"Renee is… well…"

"Bella?"

"She's very young for her age. I believe that Phil makes her feel even younger. She's crazy about him. You don't even have to see it to believe it."

"Do you approve?"

"Does it really matter?" she questioned. "I want her to be happy if I can't be. And he is who she wants."

"Hmm… I wonder…"

"What?"

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?"

How I wanted to just come out and tell her what I was – what I was really like. A monster. But something within me told me that she wouldn't care and that she wouldn't be afraid of me. She'd be my friend anyway. Bella would continue to play a huge part in my life just like Alice had foreseen.

"I-I think so," she stammered. Was that fear or attraction that I saw?

"But she is the parent – the adult – so it is a bit different," she added.

I smiled wryly. "Not one too scary then."

Her face broke out into a huge grin. Bella appeared to be weak even when she smiled. I was sure that if she wasn't sick that her entire face would light up. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"

"Something like that." Nothing like that….

"What do you mean?"

Bella was asking the wrong questions. She would find out of my secret life if she kept on. "Do you think that _I_ could be scary?" I asked her, smiling just a little.

She appeared to be in deep thought before answering me in a serious voice. "I think you _could_ be, if you wanted to."

Now it was my turn to be serious. "Are you frightened of me now?"

"Of course not!"

I was able to smile more now and I could hear her heartbeat pick up. She needed to calm down before her heart monitor went out of whack.

"So the Cullens adopted you?" she asked.

"Yes."

She looked all about the room, refusing to meet my gaze. I tightened my grip around her hand, careful not to hurt her. Finally, she spoke in a quiet voice. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died a very long time ago."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, clearly worried about having hurt me.

_She _was worried about _me_. Wow.

"I don't really remember them," I told her. "They died when I was very young. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a while now."

"And you love them."

"Yes." But I love _you _more. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And what of your siblings? Your two brothers and two sisters?"

I glanced at the clock. I had been with her for a while now. I should have assisted Carlisle with other patients and returned to school already. Surely Carlisle wouldn't mind and I could get out of trouble at school. "We don't know what happened to Alice's family. She was found with no memory at all when she was younger. She could only remember the name Alice so she just assumed that was her name. Emmett's family died in a house fire. Jasper and Rosalie's parents died in a car accident."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come see me again tomorrow?"

Bella looked at me with longing and I knew that I was going to have to hurt her feelings by what I was about to say. "No." Her face fell and it felt like my dead heart clenched tightly. "Emmett and I are starting the weekend early. Alice and Esme will be by though."

"What are you going to do?"

Her question shocked me. She normally was so eager to see Alice and Esme. Now she didn't seem to care. All she truly cared about was what _I_ was doing and why I wasn't coming to see her.

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, south of Rainier."

Bella tried to smile but failed miserably. "Well, I hope you have fun."

"I'll be home Sunday night. Carlisle said you'll be going home that day. Would you like me to come to your home to visit?"

Her brown eyes immediately lit up and she nodded vigorously, now smiling broadly. "Would you? Please? I don't think Charlie would mind!"

I laughed and ran my hand along her pale skin. "I should go, Bella. I'll see you Sunday night."

Her smile faltered just a bit but Bella immediately snapped back to normal. "Goodbye, Edward. Thank you for spending time with you."

"You're welcome, sweet Bella." I stood from my chair and bent down to place a kiss on Bella's forehead. When I pulled away, I laughed inwardly. Bella's sickly pale skin was tinged with pink.

How beautiful she looked when she blushed!

"Goodbye, Bella."

I turned away from her and left the room just as she let out a saddened sigh. I closed the door and leaned against it.

My head was swimming with thoughts and feelings that I have never in my hundred-seven years of existence experienced. Alice was indeed right.

I was in love with Isabella Swan.

I couldn't bear if something were to ever happen to her. She would die someday and I would be without her.

How could I go on if she wasn't in my life?

That was it.

I'd go home and talk to Alice. She had said that Bella would play an important role in my life. I needed to know what my pixie of a sister saw and I would find out.

Whether she liked it or not.


	9. IMPORTANT AN! MUST READ!

Hey Readers!

Sorry there haven't been any updates lately. I've been sick off and on since September. I write when I feel up to it. But turns out I have a reason for being sick. On Saturday, I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive. And right now? This baby is kicking my ass. I had the flu last week and now a pretty bad sinus infection. Of course along with that is nausea and a headache. So I'll update when I can. I also don't have internet access all the time. The place where I normally pick internet up from was on fire a week ago and it's closed indefinitely. Plus I use my fiancee's laptop because mine is broken. I have to buy a new one.

I know I shouldn't give excuses but I've been getting reviews and PMs asking when I'll update so I figured I'd post this A/N. As of right now? I don't know when I'll update but I'll keep writing chapters in my notebook.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas

Cinnamint Kitty


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

Hey Faithful Readers!

So as you all know I've been pregnant. Not anymore!

On Tuesday, June 2, I woke up in labor. Of course I didn't know it! I simply thought I had wet myself because I already had a full bladder and back pain. The contractions started out at 30 minutes apart. Around 130 they were 10 minutes apart and by 2, they were at 3-4 minutes apart.

I went to the hospital, got checked in and had my water broken the rest of the way. That's when the real pain began. The nurses gave me medicine to help me dilate and every hour, I was up a centimeter. At 4 centimeters, I had an epidural. BEST DRUG EVER!! No lie. I couldn't feel anything from the chest down. I was in labor from 1030 am to 1147 pm. Didn't go to the hospital until 230 pm. The doctor/nurses said I did really good with being my first baby. Most women are in labor for almost 24 hours. I was only in labor for about 14.

So at 1147 pm EST, Emily Isabella Rae Booher came into the world kicking and screaming. Literally. That girl is the quietest thing in the world until you piss her off. So hopefully in a month updates will start up again. I gotta go now!

~Cinnamint Kitty


	11. What We Came Here For

**I seem to be doing great at this update thing :D The two other stories I wanted to update, Who I Am (Harry Potter), and Two Worlds, One Family (Now or Never's Sequel), are being very difficult. I've been trying to get inspired so hopefully soon. If not then you'll see updates for Reincarnated, Unintended and a few others in the next few weeks (possibly as early as next week!)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**What We Came Here For**

**BPOV**

My day wasn't the same without Edward. While things didn't start out so great, we seemed to be hitting it off. He was such a great companion to have. This seemed to please Charlie.

"You look good, Bells," he said to me, placing a calloused hand over my soft, clammy one. "I haven't seen you smile since you were diagnosed."

I smiled brightly at my father. He was right, after all. Smiles for me were rare these days. For years, I have wondered when I would take my last breath and on top of that, I didn't really have any friends. Who wanted to be a friend to someone who had the possibility to die at any time? Thank God for Angela and Jacob. Besides my family, they had been my biggest support system... once they got over the heartbreak that is. When I was first diagnosed with cancer, I was still living with Renee. At the time I didn't know Angela but I kept in touch with Jacob via e-mail and the telephone. My twelve-year-old sunshine. No one should have to deal with that kind of pain. It was the summer after being diagnosed that the Black family flew down to visit me with Charlie. I welcomed the distraction. Billy had always been like a second father to me, making Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca my siblings in every way but blood. After the summer had ended, I sat down and talked to my mom. She had recently met Phil and she had willingly let me return to Forks with Charlie and the Blacks.

She acted like she didn't want me to leave but I knew better. Always the child. Never the parent.

"It's nice to have friends again," I told my father. "The Cullens have been so kind, Dad."

"You're Carlisle's patient, Bella," Charlie said. "Don't expect something to happen."

"You don't get it. Since I've been here, Edward has stopped by just to talk to me. I'm Carlisle's patient. I'm not his family's. Carlisle his obligated to take care of me. His family is not. Do you see where I'm coming from? They don't care if I'm sick. They like me because I'm me."

"And what if all of this ends badly? I'm just looking out for you, sweetheart."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, a nervous habit of mine. It was then that I felt it. My eyes bugged out of my face. I was sure of it.

"Bella -"

Pulling my hand away, I stifled a sob. Four years had passed and never once did I lose any hair. Until now. Shaking the hair free from my hand, I scooted closer to the monitors and away from the clump. This couldn't be happening. Without losing my hair, without developing bruises, I could pretend that I was at least somewhat normal. There was no more pretending. Not anymore.

"Knock. Knock."

I glanced over to the door, still huddled into a tight ball, to see Alice and Esme's smiling faces. I wished they would leave. They didn't need to see me like this, so afraid and vulnerable. Of course I should have known that it wouldn't take them very long to realize what was going on. In the few short days that I knew them, they were all very perceptive, especially Esme.

"Oh dear," Esme's voice quivered. "Charlie, do you mind... if we have a small talk with Bella?"

Charlie glanced from them to me. It was obvious that he didn't know how to deal with the current situation which prompted him to nod at the two women before standing to give me a hug and leaving. Alice immediately rushed over to me, climbing onto the hospital bed with me. She pulled me into her cold arms and held me close. A loud sob escaped my throat as I let it out. I didn't even register the soft click of my hospital door.

"Bella, you have two options here," Esme said as she approached. "You can either watch as your beautiful hair falls out little by little. Or..." she pulled some hair clippers out of the large bag she held on to. "Or we shave it all off. Right here. Right now."

Wiping my eyes of my tears, I glanced at Alice. She gave me an encouraging nod as if she was telling me that she would see me through all of this. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled and exhaled.

"Shave it off." I glanced at Esme. "I was fine until this started happening, you know? Pretending was so easy up until now. I would rather be bald then watch it fall out."

"Bella," Alice spoke up. "You don't have to be bald. There are all sorts of wigs and we can get you a bunch of those pretty scarfs for you to wear. I wish I could tell you that I understand, but truthfully I don't. I'm sure you're scared shitless but all of us, even Edward, we're there for you when you need us. Consider us your personal pick me up team."

"Alice, will you help her into the bathroom?" Esme asked. "I have her IV taken care of."

Alice nodded to her mother and climbed out of my bed. She bent over, draping my arm around her neck before picking me up in her arms with such ease. Someone who was just under five foot should not be able to pick a person much heavier and much taller than her but somehow she did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme cast a glare at Alice but Alice didn't seem to care. Together, they moved to the bathroom.

Carefully, almost as if she might break me, Alice placed me on the toilet in the bathroom. It was then that I allowed my mind to wonder. What would Renee think? Charlie? More importantly, what would Edward think? Would he still want to be around me if I was bald? People at school would surely treat me differently.

"Relax," Alice's smooth voice said from beside me. "It's just hair. It'll grow back eventually."

The sound of the shears caused my body to tense up. When Esme had given me a choice, I had assumed that I was one hundred percent sure of what I wanted to do but now that I was sitting on a cold toilet seat in the hospital bathroom, I didn't seem too sure anymore. A loan tear trickled down my face. People always seemed to compliment me on my long, brown locks. They would say it was my best feature and I had to agree. It always fell in long waves, giving off a slight curl. It didn't require much fuss.

Now it would be gone.

"It'll be over before you know it," Esme whispered.

Closing my eyes, I let Esme shave my head. It was better this way. I wouldn't have to go through the agony of losing my hair. My classmates and family wouldn't bear witness to the torture I was going through. After all, they already saw me all skin and bone, throwing up in the bathroom, as the bruises slowly took over my body. People had school didn't care about me because I was sick so they probably wouldn't care what I was going through but my family cared and I cared that I was being scrutinized by everyone around me, whether they cared or not.

Why did all of this have to be so hard? Was this just some sick game that God was putting me through? A teenage girl shouldn't have to go through this for four years. Couldn't he just end it all now and put me out of my misery?

All the aches and pains were enough. Now I had lost my hair. I didn't feel like fighting anymore. It was becoming too much.

When I opened my eyes again, Alice was tying a piece of fabric around my head.

"I knew that this option was going to be offered to you," Alice explained to me. "So before the boys left to go camping, I went with Edward and Emmett to pick out some nice scarves for you. This one is from Emmett. He had strict orders that you were to wear this one first, claiming that you would think of him and be put in a better mood."

I smiled at Emmett's thoughtfulness as Alice slowly helped me from the toilet seat. She led me over to the large mirror and I smiled. The scarf was typical Emmett. It was clear that it had been completely white when it had been purchased but now it was various tie-dye colors with painted on bear claws and a few smiley faces here and there. Who knew that Emmett would be right when he had said me wearing his scarf would put me in a better mood?

"So your family knows then?" I asked.

Alice nodded. It was then that I realized Esme had left the small bathroom. "Rosalie's still not happy with us spending so much time with the _sick girl." _Alice match a face that showed her distaste, causing me to erupt in a few giggles. "Those were her words. Not mine. But Esme did tell her that you would have the option of having your head shaved so I think Rosalie is slowly coming around. Personally, I don't think she realized how sick you really are, Bella, but we are all here for you. I promise you."

"Thanks, Alice."

"This is what we came here for. To help you."

* * *

**Everyone like Emmett's lovely gift? :D I always pictured him as a child at heart. And I know it's ugly but it's Emmett!**

**Stay tuned for next chapter when Emmett makes an appearance!**

_"Dude, you're bald! Can I rub your head? Can I call you Steve?"_**  
**


	12. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Just a quick author's note to address a few days… I know it takes a long time for me to update but please, PLEASE keep in mind that while I do enjoy writing, it's not my life. Emily comes first and she's a rather rambunctious soon-to-be three year old who honestly does keep me on my toes. I'm also a junior in college as an education major. Luckily I'm out for the summer (as of yesterday) so while I'll be spending most of the summer potty training my very stubborn daughter, I do plan on writing and I'm hoping to finish up a bunch of my stories. Which brings me to the real reason of this author's note…

How opposed are you guys to me taking down all of my unfinished stories? As of right now, there are no plans of abandonment except for one story that hasn't been updated in years. Two stories are going to be rewritten but I'd like to remove the unfinished stories, get reacquainted with a majority of them and then repost them on either a weekly or biweekly basis. I feel because I take so long to update sometimes that my readers have left and I want them to get reacquainted with my stories and the characters as if they were brand new. So what do you guys think? I will leave them up for a week before I make the decision to temporarily remove them or not.

Listed below are the stories that will be removed. The ones being rewritten will also be mentioned down below.

~Cinnamint Kitty

**Being Temp. Removed: **

Misery

Once Upon A Never After

Reincarnated

True Colors

The Secret Potter

Unintended

**Being Rewritten:**

The Will to Live

Who I Am

Right Here

If I Didn't Have You

Meant For Each Other

Two Worlds, One Family

**Undetermined:**

It's A Spys Life

Accidentally In Love

With You I Belong (Leaning towards rewrite!)

**Abandoned:**

The Ultimate Showdown


End file.
